


There is a difference, whether you want to accept it or not

by ReignMyWorld



Category: Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Roman Reigns smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: You and Roman end up arguing in your hotel room after a tough match whether there is a difference between fucking and making love. He tries to convince you that there is while you are of the opinion that it’s the same thing just named differently. That might change however when Roman decides to show you that there is indeed a difference.





	There is a difference, whether you want to accept it or not

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut (but nothing too explicit)
> 
> Pairing: Roman Reigns x Reader
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/170741486986/there-is-a-difference-whether-you-want-to-accept

„There is no such difference, no matter how often you want to repeat it“, you groaned before grabbing another hand full of peanuts, snacking away on them. „Of course there is, how can you even dare to say there isn’t?“, the Samoan in front of you wanted to know in disbelief. „Simply because there is not, it’s not so hard to accept“, you answered, shrugging your shoulders. „Do you think you can settle that topic anytime soon?“, Seth wanted to know amused. You were part of the Shield ever since you debuted, being the only female member of the group. Although the four of you had been just colleagues throughout your NXT days, you became pretty good friends as time passed by. And although you were always close to Seth and Dean you nevertheless considered Roman your best friend out of the three. That was more or less what life on the road brought with itself when sticking together with the same people for the majority of the year, riding in one car, crashing in two hotel rooms.

It was one of those nights where you had just wrestled at a house show and were now relaxing in your hotel room before you would call it a day. As the three guys basically considered you one of them, they didn’t have a problem with sharing a room with you. Most of the time it would be Seth and Dean sharing a room, while you and Roman took the other one. And the Samoan was driving you nuts on a regular basis as he would rob you off your sleep due to his snoring or because you always argue whether the air conditioner should be on or off. But you wouldn’t have it any other way nonetheless because you loved having him around.

And now you were sitting here with your friends, enjoying a beer or two, having one on your usual arguments. You couldn’t even count the topics you had been discussing by now as they covered a broad range from books over sports and movies to regular things like how’s the best way to clean your car. And since you felt so comfortable in their presence you had no problem discussing sexual topics with them either, just like in this moment. You had no idea how you ended up at that topic but no matter how it happened, Roman was of the opinion that there was a difference between fucking and making love while you thought otherwise. Dean and Seth were following the discussion rather amused with both of them rather taking your side than Roman’s. You smirked at Seth before you said: „Just give up Ro, it is the same and it will stay the same. There is absolutely no difference between making love and fucking. It’s just two different expressions for the exact same thing. After all it’s just sex, no matter how often you want to flip that coin. “ Roman was shaking his head, not wanting to believe his ears, as he tried it again: „You are absolutely wrong Y/N, they are two different things if you want to accept it or not.“

You crooked an eyebrow, asking: „Why is it so important anyway? You say there is a difference, fine, believe it. I say there is not, also fine, accept it.“ You shrugged your shoulders not really understanding what the big deal was and judging from Dean’s and Seth’s expressions they didn’t know either. Roman just shrugged his shoulders, taking a sip of his beer, saying: „Fine then let’s agree on that. It’s no big deal at all, I just can’t understand how you as a woman can be of the opinion that they are the same.“

„What does my gender have to to with that? Let me put it another way. No matter with whom I had been in bed with, I have never experienced any difference. Have we settled that now?“, you asked with Roman smirking: „I guess this means that you have picked the wrong guys for your adventures then.“ You couldn’t help but laugh out loud before you tossed a pillow in his direction, saying: „You’re an asshole Ro, I hope that you are aware of that.“ Dean smirked at you as he answered: „Oh believe me he does. We made sure to let him know several times in the past already.“

„Oh I’m absolutely aware of that sweetheart, it just doesn’t concern me one bit.“, Roman smirked as he ducked away under your pillow before taking another sip from his beer. You couldn’t really tell how much time had passed where you guys talked about everything in the world that came to your mind but approximately two hours later, Seth and Dean decided to call it a day as they were both beyond tired after the eventful match you had earlier that night. „Guys, we’re gone for today. It’s been a long day and tomorrow isn’t going to be any less long“, Seth yawned as he got up with Dean following his example.

As they were heading for the door, Dean turned round and gave you and Roman a smirk as he said: „You two should try to catch some sleep instead of arguing whether there is a difference or not.“ You had to laugh out loud as you said: „Don’t worry Deano we all know that there isn’t and if he still wants to believe otherwise, we shouldn’t destroy his happy bubble.“ Out of the corner of your eye you could see that Roman was shooting you an annoyed look but you decided to ignore it. „No need to discuss anything anymore“, he shrugged his shoulders before he wished your and his Shield members a good night with Dean and Seth locking the door after them.

Once they were out of the room, leaving you and Roman back alone, you wanted to know: „Okay now to the really important question: Who showers first?“ You could see the corners of his mouth twitch as he said: „Go ahead princess, you need it more necessary, I can wait.“ You rolled your eyes before you smirked at him, grabbing your shirt and shorts for the night and saying: „Thank you Ro but you stink like a whole gym as well.“ You heard his laugh as you closed the door to the bathroom behind you, laughing yourself, stepping under the shower to get rid off today’s sweat.

Once you were done Roman followed your example while you took your tablet, browsing the internet, not exactly searching for something in particular, but given that you were not tired yet, you tried to pass time somehow. You heard the bathroom door being opened but didn’t bother to look up until you heard the familiar deep voice say: „I still can’t believe that you are of the opinion that there isn’t a difference.“ You rolled your eyes as you turned your attention to the Samoan who was standing in the door, getting his hair up in his usual bun while you could see the movement of his muscles as he was wearing only his usual sweat pants. „Why don’t you just give it up Ro? It’s not like it is important at all.“, you shrugged, awaiting his answer. „I don’t let it drop because there is a fine line and I can’t believe that you are not willing to accept that.“, he got back at you with you wanting to know rather annoyed: „Even if there would be your so-called fine line, why the hell is this so important to you? Why can’t you just accept my opinion like I accept yours? You want to believe it? Fine do so. I don’t? Fine accept it.“ He shrugged his shoulders before he said: „All I’m saying is that you have clearly slept with the wrong guys if you are of that opinion.“

„No Ro, the only reason I say that is because there simply is no damn difference.“

„You just haven’t been showed yet doll. Because if you had, your opinion would be a completely different one.“, he pointed out before switching off the light in the bathroom and heading your way. You got up, absolutely annoyed by now as you walked over to the little table in the room in order to place your tablet on top of it. You could feel his presence and as you turned round, he was just inches standing behind of you. You saw his broad bare chest, the omnipresent tattoo on his chest and his arm and as you looked up, he locked eyes with yours. If you didn’t know that you were wrong, you would have sworn to see a certain fire burning in his eyes before you scolded yourself.

As you were waiting for his next move, he was slowly leaning down to you, gently touching your cheek. You had no idea what was going on, but saying that you weren’t attracted to your fellow Shield member and friend would have been a huge lie. You hoped that you wouldn’t blush as his face came nearer, his lips close to yours. For a second you thought that he would kiss you and although you probably should have stopped him, you knew that you wouldn’t. You could feel his breath on your lips, saw the desire in his eyes and for a second you thought about just closing your own and giving in, but instead you held his gaze. You impatiently waited to feel his luscious lips on your own but instead you could hear his deep voice sooth you, saying: „I could show you the difference if you want me to, baby girl.“ You tried to keep your cool as you scoffed, smirking at him and saying: „Oh please. As if you knew that difference that only exists in your head.“

You heard his deep chuckle as he leaned in closer, whispering into your ear: „Baby girl, it’s not like I know the difference. I am the difference. And I can assure you that I know damn well how to prove to you that there is a difference between fucking and making love. You just have to ask me and I will gladly show you.“ You tried to avoid it but you had to gulp hard. Having him so near, inhaling his scent, seeing the fine movement of his muscles, feeling the warmth radiating from his body, you had to admit that his offer sounded pretty seductive. You knew that he had countless women on the road he spent his nights with and since he often had a room next to you, you could only hear too well their screams of pleasure as he was making their nights unforgettable. And you hated to admit it, but during those moments you couldn’t help but picture yourself in their position, asking yourself how it would be like, feeling the Samoan moving in and out of you.

You would probably regret it in the end but you decided to fuck it all. In this moment you just wanted him. You looked up into his eyes, smiled and said: „Alright big boy, if you think you can handle it show me that so-called difference you have been talking about.“ You could hear his deep chuckle as he lifted his hand to your cheek, trailing his thumb softly over your jawline and over your bottom lip. He was leaning towards you again and just as you thought that his lips would finally touch yours, he whispered: „You won’t regret it baby. So which one first; fucking or love making?“ You hated to admit it but he knew damn well how to turn you own, just by standing inches away from you. You took a deep breath as you replied: „Since you will have to go both ways to proof a point, I don’t care. Just surprise me. And it better be a damn good surprise.“

You could hear his deep laugh as he mumbled: „You have no idea what you haven gotten yourself into, baby girl“, before he placed his hands on your hips, pulling you slightly closer and gently placing one of his big hands on your cheek. He trailed his fingers over your jawline and lifted your chin with his index finger as he brushed his lips over yours, barely touching them, before he slowly started kissing you, his whole touch rather caressing. You tried to suppress that slow moan that wanted to creep its way out of your mouth. You were rather surprised that such a huge guy was capable of such soft touches. It didn’t last long, barely a few seconds, but the touch of his lips on yours was so gentle and soft that you didn’t even find words to describe it. His tongue slowly begged for entrance that you happily granted, opening your mouth just wide enough so his tongue could slip in, setting a slow yet passionate rhythm that you gladly followed. Much to your disappointment he pulled away way too soon, leaning his forehead against yours, whispering: „This, baby girl, this is how someone should kiss you when they’re making love to you. Gently and carefully without any rush.“ You smiled up at him, thinking to yourself that you had never been kissed like that before. Maybe he indeed was the difference. You stated quietly: „Got it, now show me the other one.“

Roman smiled at you, gently touching your cheek before everything changed. It was obvious in so many different kinds, his facial expression, his mood, his touch, everything. Roman was gripping your waist tighter, moving you around while moving even closer, pressing into you. He backed you to the bed slowly and while one of his hands was set firm on your waist, his other one grabbed your hair roughly, before setting on your neck, pulling you as close as possible before his lips crashed down on yours roughly and with a certain aggression you knew he was capable off, but you had only experienced it in the ring before. He kissed you forcefully and with another kind of passion while you were holding on to his broad shoulders as you began to feel dizzy. Contrary to before his kisses were rough, his tongue fighting for dominance with yours and yet you enjoyed every single second of it.

While you could already feel the bed in the hollow of your knees, Roman’s hand left your waist in order to move down your butt to grab it tightly. This time you couldn’t hold the little moan back and just as you felt him smirking against your lips, his hand was gone before it came down to your butt cheek in a rather strong clap that made you moan out in pleasure and pain quite alike, before he kept squeezing your butt. In an attempt to muffle your moans Roman bit your lip although achieving quite the contrary with that action as you moaned out again. He gave you one last passionate kiss before he broke the kiss, staring down at you with an expression, you only knew from the ring before he was about to smash his opponents, before he said: „And that baby girl, that is how someone should kiss you when he’s fucking you.“

With that Roman gently pushed you down onto the bed, crawling on top of you as he followed your example. You needed to feel his lips on yours again although you were not quite sure whether you preferred the making love or the fucking kind right now. Roman was smiling down at you, making sure that his leg would brush gently against yours with every move he took, guessing that this soft touch would somehow send shivers down your spine, his hips following the example of his leg as he was carefully settling between you, barely touching you. You bit your lip as you slowly started to believe that there might be indeed a fine line, not that you would admit it at that point of course.

Roman smirked down at you before he slowly moved his hips against yours, letting you feel how hard he was. You took a deep breath before courage overwhelmed you as you pushed your hips up just as gently in order to meet his. You wanted to ask him whether he did that to his hookups as well but before you could say a word, Roman smiled at you before he was pressing down his lips on yours again. Your kiss - slow and loving at first - quickly turned to rough as he pushed his tongue back into your mouth after biting your lip while his hands were grabbing your top.

He ripped off your top in pure roughness, whispering: “That’s how you’re undressing someone in order to fuck.” You were laying breathless and half- naked underneath him, a trembling mess already when Roman forced himself to calm down a little bit, before he grabbed your shorts and instead of ripping them apart he gently pushed them down, whispering: „And that is how you’re undressing someone when you’re making love to them, baby girl.“ Although you really enjoyed all of his effort, you thought that it sure as hell must have been difficult for him to set one pace, just to make a hard cut and drag up another, absolutely different one right after. You placed a hand on his tattooed chest in order to help him calm down, mumbling: "Ro, you don’t have to do this, if it’s too much”. He leaned down and kissed you softly again, before whispering: “I promised that I would and I will, baby girl.” He cupped your face with one hand, looking down at you. His eyes were full of love and in that moment you really had to remind yourself that you were probably just imagine that. After all it was not your boyfriend you were about to sleep with but your best friend who had convinced you that he could prove his point with you. You decided to push all other thoughts aside as this was not about confessing your love for each other or even setting a base for a relationship.

Before he could continue his slow torture, Roman got rid of his sweat pants and you could barely enjoy the sight of his naked body before he returned to you, positioning himself between your legs once again. He encouraged you to wrap your legs around his hips, kissing you again gently this time. Roman lowered his hips and carefully pushed inside of you, filling you up completely. You took a deep and sharp breath, your lips freezing just an inch away from his.“It’s okay baby girl, just enjoy the moment and relax.” he mumbled, running his fingers through your hair, while gently kissing your forehead. You closed your eyes and nodded, not only enjoying his gentle touch but even more so the feeling of being filled by Roman. He kissed your lips again before he spoke, a sly smirk on his lips: “You’re alright, Y/N? God you feel so amazing.”

You decided not to waste any words and therefore just nodded again, quicker this time, and then Roman suddenly changed into the other mode. He leaned back so that his chest wasn’t touching yours anymore and prepared to kneel before you. As he had positioned himself, he snapped his hips back, pulling out of you, before he pushed back in, shoving himself forward in a rough manner, causing you to gasp out loud as you arched your back at this new feeling, while he was ponding into you at a fast pace without holding back, drawing screams of pleasure and pain from your lips. You were grabbing the sheets, not giving a single fuck that you were constantly screaming out in pure pleasure, not even caring whether Seth or Dean could hear you in the room next door. While you were making sure that Roman knew exactly how much you enjoyed his treatment, you could feel his hands and mouth roam all over your body, kissing, liking and biting on every part of your body. He cupped the curve of your leg, shoving it away, making you open wider so he could push into you even deeper, all while biting down on your breasts and pulling at your hair, making you scream out even more in pleasure. You loved that rough side of his and you didn’t want him to stop, no matter how much rougher he wanted to get. Roman was on top of you again, whispering huskily into your ear, his hot breath sending shivers down your spine: “That is fucking, baby girl.“

You moaned out loud and gripped onto his shoulders, scratching your nails over his back, leaving visible scratch marks as he moved inside of you, pulling out and pushing back in in a fast rhythm until you felt the coil in your stomach build up, threatening you to send you over the edge. It was just then that Roman suddenly stopped his fast and rough movement before pushing himself as deep as he could inside of you, just to pull back slowly right afterwards. You wanted to scream out in frustration at this quick change of pace, with him holding back now as you were so close to coming. 

Nevertheless you held him against you, refusing to let go of him. "Don’t you dare stoping now”, you groaned with Roman smirking down at you: “I would never dare to, baby girl.” He kissed your neck gently and leaned down to your ear again. “This is what making love is like,” he murmured slightly out of breath as the effects of his previous fast-fucking were difficult to control. “When making love to you, I whisper sweet things into your ear and while I’m doing so I’d be so gentle in pushing in and pulling out of you that you beg me to go faster” he said softly, kissing your forehead, making you gulp hard before he pushed in deeply again, staying there for what felt like an eternity and then pulling back again. You couldn’t even express with words how much you enjoyed that sweet torture of his. You cupped his cheek and kissed him, your lips crashing against his. He was thrusting in you again, your fingers pulling at his hair while you were not able to control the loud moans finding their way out of your mouth as you were finally pushed over the edge, screaming out loud as Roman was fucking you through your orgasm.

Roman pulled back again just seconds before he slammed into you hard, making you scream once again both in surprise and pleasure, adding to the sweet sensation of your orgasm. That was enough to send Roman over the edge as well while he held onto your hips, pushing himself deeply inside of you once again, releasing his load completely into you, staying there for a few moments, before he kissed you again passionately. He collapsed on top of you before he rolled over to your side. He laid his arm around and pulled you closer against his body. Roman kissed you again, less roughly and more gently this time. You smiled at your best friend and said with a voice that was hoarse from all the screaming and moaning: “Well, you win Ro. There is a difference.” You smiled up at him, placing a little kiss on his stubbly cheek.  
“Of course there is, baby girl. I have told you that I am the difference.“, Roman winked at you before smiling widely as you were snuggling against his chest, kissing it gently while your fingers were tracing over his tattoo. “I just can’t decide which one I like better. Both are perfect.“, you grinned up at him. Roman chuckled and pulled the blankets over you while stroking your hair. “I’m gladly trying with you again and again until you can make your decision.”, he grinned at you as you smiled up at him, kissing him again more passionately this time.

You were scared to ask as you didn’t want to destroy the mood but you just needed to know. „Ro?“, you asked, peeking up at him as he lazily traced his fingers over your arm, mumbling: „Yeah baby girl?“ You took a deep breath before you said: „This right here… Are we going to file it under One Night Stand and carry on like before?“ You could see an emotion running over his face that you couldn’t quite name as he answered: „If you want to file it like that, it’s okay. But to be honest… I wouldn’t mind if we handle it like something else.“ You crooked an eyebrow, wanting to know: „Like a secret affair?“ He smiled at you as he placed another gently kiss on your lips before whispering: „As the start of a relationship that hopefully will last for a long time if you want to give it a try.“ You smiled back at him, saying: „I think I can live with that.“ With that you kissed him again, before snuggling against his chest, smiling happily that a stupid argument not only lead to awesome sex but the start of a relationship quite alike with the man you had been crushing on for longer than you wanted to admit.


End file.
